Some Nights
by It's The Fear
Summary: Jon Snow never had an easy life. Nothing was ever given to him except harsh words that always seemed to break his heart. That was until Rhea walked into his life. He knew she was destined to wed his brother, but he still couldn't help but fall in love with her. When she checks up on him one night, both of them find themselves caught up in something neither of them had expected.


** So I decided to write this story because I realized there just isn't enough smut on here for Game of Thrones, especially concerning Jon. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are stories out there, but nothing that's just smut. And sometimes, let's face it, that's all we want. So, I decided to change that and write a sweet, smut filled one shot. I hope everyone likes it and I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

** Thanks and enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Jon Snow sat alone in his room with nothing but a vase of wine and an empty cup in his hand. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward and grabbing the vase of alcohol as he finished himself off. He sat it down carefully, his grip on the ceramic piece tighter than it probably should have been. It was a miracle the thing didn't shatter in his hand as he let go, taking another swig from his drink.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his forearms resting on his thighs as he leaned forward, his brows furrowing in deep thought. He could hear the festivities going on downstairs, the music blaring, people laughing and knocking their glasses together as they drank the night away together.

The atmosphere couldn't be more opposite in Jon's bedroom. It was quiet, safe for the noise from downstairs that carried to his ears. He wasn't happy, wasn't smiling, and wasn't laughing. He was silent and solemn as he tried to keep himself from breaking down.

He shut his eyes tightly, finally letting the warm tears stream down his cheeks. This wasn't his fault; none of this was his fault. He didn't ask to be born and he sure as hell didn't ask for this. His father and siblings loved him, that much was obvious to any idiot. It was his father's wife that seemed to get under his skin, pushing him over the emotional edge he always seemed to be hovering over.

Never in his short life had he seen someone look at another human being with nothing but hatred and disgust lurking in their eyes. Whenever she was in his presence, her lips always tightened, a frown took over her face, and she watched him with eyes that could kill. And they did. Day by day, a little more of Jon died with every glance from Lady Stark.

A soft knock at the door had Jon's eyes shot open; quickly using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears that had left a trail down his pale cheeks. He didn't answer, just stared at the wooden door in the dim lighting of his room. Whoever it was, he didn't want anything to do with them. Not right now.

"Jon? Are you there?" A small voice questioned from the other side.

Jon's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice, a knot swelling deep inside his throat. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing seemed to come out. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she downstairs, enjoying the presence of respected people? What did she want from Jon, the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark?

Finally, Jon gathered his nerves, silenced the voice asking a million questions a minute in his mind, and answered. "I'm here."

Not a second later, the door creaked open slowly, a head emerging from the other side. The room was dark; nearly pitch black from the lack of candles he had lit when he returned to his room earlier that evening. But he could still see her smile, radiating through the darkness as she closed the door behind her and made her way towards him.

"Why aren't you downstairs with the rest of them? Not enjoying the party, are you?" Jon asked, his voice somewhat spiteful. He took another swig of wine to silence himself before he said something he'd regret.

She laughed lightly and took the cup out of Jon's grasp, holding it up to her own lips to finish the remaining wine. "It looks like you're having a party of your own up here. Now, why wasn't I invited to this wonderful shindig?"

Jon watched her carefully as she leaned over to refill the empty cup in her hand. Okay, so maybe he didn't want anything to do with _everybody_. When it came to her, there always seemed to be an exception.

Rhea had been in Jon's life, if you could call it that, from the very beginning. He remembered her from as early as a few years into his life. They grew up together, matured into young adults together, and had battled the difficulties life threw at them together. Much to her parent's dismay, Jon and Rhea had formed a friendship that could never be touched. She was always there for him, and he for her. He protected her as though she were his wife, as though she was the love of his life and she was constantly in danger.

"I didn't think you'd want to join. I heard you were enjoying my brother's company. I'm surprised you didn't sneak into his room and wait for him tonight." Jon took back the cup of wine and took another swig, feeling it burn as it glided down his throat.

If anyone else had said that to her, she would've slapped him across the face and demanded an apology. But when it came to Jon, it was different. She understood the tone in his voice, the spite that each word was covered in. "Jon Snow, are you jealous?"

He scoffed in response and silently hoped that would be enough for her to drop the subject. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that Robb had been interested in Rhea ever since she began to mature. How many times had Jon come up to Robb, and watched him practically drool over the young girl as he watched her from a distance?

The worst part of it all was that one day, she would probably be his. Robb was the same age as Rhea, and his parents had already taken an interest in finding him a wife suitable for the title of Lady. Jon's gut told him it would be Rhea.

"Well, you shouldn't be, seeing as how there's nothing to be jealous of. I was simply talking to him. I did grow up with him by my side too, Jon."

Jon kept his eyes peeled straight ahead, nodding silently as he twirled the cup in his hands. A small sigh slipped through her lips as she watched him in the darkness, gentle shadows cast by the moon playing over his features. She frowned, reaching a hand forward and caressing his cheek.

"Jon, were you crying?"

He swatted her hand away, turning his face away from her so she couldn't see the embarrassment. "Just leave, Rhea. Go find my brother."

'I don't want your brother, I want you." The moment the words came from her mouth, she felt her heart stop beating in her chest. It took another second before it began beating again, this time furiously, as her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ear. Maybe he didn't hear her. Maybe he would ignore it or take it as something else.

But when he turned to look at her she realized that he had heard her. _Damnit._ He heard her and he knew exactly what she meant by it. How many years had she managed to keep her feelings hidden from him? And then all of a sudden, bam, there it is, out in the open. Maybe she could blame it on all the wine she'd had earlier. Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying, right?

"Forgive me; I think I've had too much to drink tonight." She placed a hand on her chest as if it would calm her heart.

He ignored her poor excuse, his mind not letting go of what she whispered to him a minute ago. "You want me?"

She stared into his eyes, those dark, sad eyes that haunted her every time she closed her eyes at night. His eyebrows curved upward as they always seemed to. He always seemed to look sad, even when he had no reason to. It broke her heart every time she looked upon his handsome features and was greeted with that look.

She took in a deep breath, to steady her heartbeat and to calm her nerves as she nodded her head. Her eyes never left his as she spoke. "I've always wanted you, Jon. You just always preferred to think of me as someone who only had eyes for your brother."

Yeah, if this got awkward, she was definitely going to blame it on the wine. She would find him tomorrow and explain herself further. _Sorry Jon, I had a little too much to drink last night and I blurted out a lot of nonsense. I don't even remember anything after I left the feast._ Yeah, that would work. Not.

Rhea swore that her heart stopped beating altogether when Jon reached out for her, cupping her warm cheek in his shaky hand. She edged closer, mimicking his actions, her throat closing in on her as the space between their lips grew shorter and shorter.

"Jon…" Her voice shook violently, her stomach twisting into a tight knot as she felt him place his lips against hers.

They stayed there for a moment, testing the water. It was only when Rhea began moving her lips against his that Jon followed her lead. He was terrified that he had overstepped his boundaries and was taking advantage of his best friend after one too many drinks. But when he felt her mouth open, her tongue reaching out to find his, he silently told himself that he hadn't overstepped anything she didn't want him to.

"Tell me when." He managed to say between kisses.

Rhea pulled away for a second, barely any space between their faces as she gazed up at him with heavy eyes. "Tell you when what?"

"To stop." He said simply.

The corner of her lip twitched into a smile as she reached up and grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt. "Don't stop."

Never taking his eyes off her, Jon placed the cup in his hand on the ground. Still cupping her warm cheek, his other hand trailed up her lower back, loving the way her body arched underneath his fingertips. His hand found itself in her hair, tangling his fingers with the wavy strands of hair that reminded him of the tall, strong trees of the woods.

He crushed his lips against hers, unable to contain himself any more. He had wanted her for years, had wanted to feel what it felt like to have her slender body pressed against his, to have her lips moving in rhythm against his. She tasted as sweet as he had always imagined, a taste he could get used to if the Old Gods permitted it.

Careful not to hurt her or make her uncomfortable, Jon gently got onto his knees, silently signalling to Rhea that he wanted to get more comfortable and feel her closer. She obeyed, reaching her hands out behind her to slowly lie down on his bed. The bed that they had spent so much time on all those years ago, laughing at each other's jokes, teasing each other and wishing they both had different lives. Only in Jon's dreams had he ever pictured her lying like this with him on the bed he had grown to hate.

Rhea didn't panic, didn't try to run, when she felt the length of Jon spread over her. She brought her hands up, placing them on his shoulders for support, as he rested both knees on either side of her thighs. His hand never left her cheek as he continued to kiss her, a fire growing in the pit of his belly at the way her tongue moved against his. He had kissed other girls before, but never had it felt like this. His head was starting to spin, she was so intoxicating.

A small moan slipped into his mouth when he felt his hips grind against hers. He paused for a moment, pulling away and looking down at her swollen lips.

If he didn't stop this now, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself in a few minutes. His body was desperate to feel her wrapped around him, aching to explore every inch of the body that lay underneath him. He felt himself throbbing against her, his manhood already fully erect.

"I can't." He whispered in defeat. The rational thoughts in his head were winning. "I can't do this."

She looked into his eyes, trying to hide the hurt those simple words caused. "You don't want me?" She bit her lip, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"I want you. I've always wanted you. But I can't dishonour you like this. I won't." He moved away from her, sitting up and trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"You're not dishonouring me, Jon."

He shook his head, refusing to look at her. "But what if I-"

She cut him off. "You won't get me pregnant."

She knew his greatest fear in life, she had for years. It wasn't facing death or succumbing to it. It was lying with a woman and getting her pregnant. He always told her he couldn't live with himself if he was responsible for bringing another bastard into the world. For having another child of the North grow up with the dishonour of having the last name of "Snow".

"I don't want to risk it. I'm sorry." He might've been the strongest man in the world at that moment. You'd have to be to feel such ecstasy and then deny yourself any more.

"Then marry me." It was forward, and not a statement to be made by a woman, but she meant every word. Had Jon ever asked her, she would've said yes faster than lightning strikes the sky.

Jon couldn't help but scoff. She always had something to say. "You'd wed a bastard? You'd carry a bastard's child?"

"I'd wed you, Jon. I'd carry Jon Snow's child in my belly with nothing but pride." She corrected him, turning the tables and taking a steady hold of his face so he could look her in the eye.

She meant every word, he could tell by the look in her eyes. She would give up everything, every bit of honour her family name carried, for him. She would live the rest of her years out in shame to be with Jon rather than hold her head high and proud knowing she was married to his brother and a Lady of the North.

When Jon didn't budge, Rhea decided to take it upon herself to show him just how much she wanted him. Grabbing a hold of the fabric of her dress, Rhea moved closer to him, straddling her legs around his waist. She could feel him throbbing against her, the moisture and heat coming from her making it harder with every passing second. She smiled victoriously when she heard a groan build in his throat from the friction he had only ever imagined. Listening to his moans, Rhea began to slowly rock her hips against his, rubbing against him as she gripped onto his shoulders for support.

Jon tilted his head back, gazing up into her eyes as one hand held her hips tightly, the other reaching up to move her hair out of her face. "God, you're beautiful."

A giggle slipped through her lips as she shrugged off his compliment, leaning back down to claim his lips for her own. She had heard people call her beautiful countless times over the years; her fair skin, light eyes and dark hair had always seemed to capture people's attention. But when Jon said it, it sounded differently. It meant more coming from him than it would have from the King himself.

Rhea had wanted to kiss Jon like this for years. It was incredibly improper of her, and her parent's would've killed her at the mere thought of it. Never in her short life would she have ever imagined sitting on Jon's bed, in his lap, kissing him as though he was about to be sent off to fight a war he had nothing to do with.

Jon groaned against her lips, the feel of her rubbing against him almost too much to take. He wanted to throw her on the bed and mount her, taking her all night and into the early morning. Maybe in another life he could have. But if anyone were to find that he had taken her maidenhead, it would bring shame to both households. And it was something he couldn't bare to do. Not to her.

"We can't do this." Jon told her, finally pulling away from her intoxicating lips.

Rhea kept her hands on his shoulders, loosening her grip on him. She hadn't noticed her fingertips were digging into his skin the entire time. But she was determined and wouldn't give this up. Not without a fight at least. She was far too much like her father to back down from something she had wanted so desperately.

Her hands trailed down his strong arms, her fingertips gently caressing the thin fabric of his shirt as she found his hands and laced her fingers with his. He saw her smile in the dark, that mischievous smile that he had always known would be the death of him.

Rhea leaned down to take his lips again when he abruptly pulled away from her.

"I'm taking the Wall."

Rhea's eyebrows furrowed as she took his words in. Surely he had to be joking with her. She knew Jon as well as the back of her hand. He would say anything to prevent this from happening. She knew that much when it came to another girl of Winterfell, but she couldn't believe that he would make such excuses when it came to her.

"I spoke to Uncle Benjen today. He's going to speak to father tonight to convince him to let me go back to the Wall with him."

Rhea slumped in Jon's lap, the reality of it all hitting her like a wild bore. He wasn't lying; she would be able to tell if he was. He was going to take the black and the vows that came with it. Vows that would restrict him as taking her as his wife. Vows that would restrict him from lying with her.

"You're serious."

He nodded almost sadly. "I don't belong here, Rhea. I never have and I never will. I'm a bastard, Ned Stark's bastard. I have no place within the walls of this castle. But you do. You will marry my brother, you will give him children, and one day you will be the Lady of the North."

Rhea bit her lip to silence herself. Why did he always push her and his brother together? For years he had been telling her that she was to be Robb Stark's wife, that one day he would call her sister. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want to be his sister? Why couldn't he see that she wanted to be his and his only?

Rhea lifted her hands, his hands rising with hers to stay by his shoulders. "Then let us have this one night together. Before you take your vows, before my parents wed me to your brother. Before it's too late for us. Let me have this one memory of you before you give yourself to the black."

Jon opened his mouth to object to her words, but his heart wouldn't allow him to speak. Hearing her speak of wedding his brother, though it was something he had known would happen for years, broke his heart. But she was right. They may not be able to spend the rest of their lives together, but they could spend the next few hours together. And that would have to be enough for Jon to live with for the rest of his days.

Rhea moved her body forward, Jon's body obeying hers as he lay back down on his bed. She moved his hands up over his head, her fingers still intertwined with his as her lips moved against his.

She kissed him with more urgency than she had before, her tongue dominating his as she began to grind her hips again. In all her years, she had never thought of Jon leaving Winterfell. She had woken up every day and told herself that if he didn't kiss her, there would always be tomorrow. The harsh realization that suddenly there was no tomorrow for them made her want him even more than before.

Rhea's hands finally broke free from Jon's as she reached down to the hem of his shirt. She tugged it upwards, desperately trying to free him from the fabric and feel his bare chest under her fingertips.

Jon wrapped a hand around Rhea's waist as he sat up, letting go of her a second later so she could free him from his shirt. She tossed it across the room haphazardly, her fingers trailing from his neck to his chest to his waist. She felt a tingle between her legs as her fingertips traced the outline of his stomach, each muscle tensing under her gentle touch. She never had the pleasure of seeing Jon without either a shirt or armour covering his body, but she had spent countless hours imagining what it would look like. No amount of daydreaming could come close to what she saw before her.

Pulling back, Rhea's eyes followed her fingers as she traced his muscles. She couldn't help the smile that burned at her lips. She heard Jon laugh under his breath, clearly amused by her reaction. He kept his hands at her waist, his thumb drawing circles on her hips as he watched her features carefully.

"This isn't exactly fair, you know." He told her in a husky voice.

Rhea's eyes flashed to his face, a laugh slipping through her lips as she pushed off Jon and took a stance at the foot of his bed. She felt his eyes on her, burning right through her, as she reached behind and untied the straps of her dress. She felt her heart beating dangerously in her chest, her nerves making her hands quiver and making it nearly impossible to free herself from the garment.

Jon watched her struggle for a bit, the blush on her cheeks growing darker with every passing second. Finally, he leaned forward and grabbed her hips, turning her body so her back was towards him.

His fingers started at her neck, caressing every inch of her before he began to untie the straps that hid her body from him. He undid it as fast as he could, his eyes aching to see the body that haunted him when he closed his eyes.

He finally untied her and it wasn't long before the fabric fell to a pool by her feet. He watched her back, his eyes falling lower before moving back up. He waited for her to turn around, but she wasn't moving. He saw her arms move from her side to cup her breasts, as if she were suddenly ashamed.

"Turn around."

The blush burning at Rhea's cheeks had ignited her whole body aflame. "I can't."

"So you've changed your mind, then?" Did he even want to hear the answer to that?

He saw her shake her head furiously. "No, I'm just…embarrassed. No man has ever seen my body before."

"I'd be honoured to be the first."

Rhea smiled at Jon's words. He always knew what to say to put her at ease, no matter the situation. It was one of the many things about him that she had fallen in love with over the years.

Hesitantly, she turned around, letting her arms fall to her side so Jon could see her. She heard him sigh and watched his eyes as they moved over her body.

She truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had seen a naked woman before, and though she was paid to be naked, she didn't look half as good as Rhea did. Her body had been used by dozens, perhaps hundreds of men. She would take her clothes off and let you use her body if you had thrown enough money at her. As much as Jon had wanted to lay with Ros then, it wasn't anything compared to how desperately he wanted to lay with Rhea now.

She was as pure as the snow that would soon cover the land of Winterfell. She was perfect as she stood before him, shy and naked. Her breasts called his name, begging for his touch, for his lips. The center of her, warm and wet, was ready and waiting for him to claim. No man had ever seen what he was gazing upon right now. He had the pleasure of being the first. And he couldn't get it out of his head.

Jon got to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers, as his hands went to his waist, undoing the buckle of his pants. He hooked a finger into them, pushing them down so they gathered at his feet.

He heard Rhea's breath hitch in her throat as her eyes fell beyond his waist. She had never seen that part of a man before, though she had heard many stories of it over the years. She bit her bottom lip, her nerves suddenly getting the best of her. He was large, larger than she would've imagined. She didn't know how he was supposed to fit inside of her without tearing her open.

Jon noticed the sudden tenseness in Rhea as he reached forward, cupping her cheek. "You look scared."

"I've never…I've just never seen a man before." She admitted, suddenly embarrassed. Would he think less of her now? Had he expected her to have lain with a man before? Was he hoping that she knew what she was doing? They had never really spoken about being with someone. The topic itself had never come up, and it had never been something either one had wanted to share with the other; though Rhea already knew that Jon had never been with a woman.

Jon grabbed a hold of Rhea's hips and brought her body closer so it was pressed against his. She felt him, stiff and erect, press against her belly, but pushed the fear to the back of her mind when he tilted her head so she could look into his eyes. His lips crushed against hers before either one of them could say another word. His flesh shivered under the tips of her fingers as she brushed her fingers along his strong arms, the muscles of his body unlike anything she'd ever felt before. All these years, she had no idea that such muscle was hidden under his clothes.

Gently, as if testing the water, Jon laid Rhea back down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, his arms on either side of her head to hold himself up for support. Though her eyes were closed, Jon felt Rhea's hands trail from his wrist upward, clutching onto his biceps as she kissed him.

Her back arched towards him, her breasts brushing against his chest. He felt her hardened nipples brush against his skin and a hand left the bed to find it immediately. She groaned into his mouth as his hand kneaded her breast roughly, his fingers finding her nipple and squeezing it between them. Her breasts were full, just barely fitting into the palm of his hand. All these years, he had no idea how large her breasts really were.

He heard her moan his name, her body grinding against his underneath as he continued to explore her body. He didn't have very much experience with women, but he had heard countless stories as Theon bragged about his latest sexual conquest. He had a general idea of what to do with a woman, where she liked to be touched and kissed. He hoped it wouldn't fail him now.

Slowly, hesitantly, Jon let his hand trail from her breast to her stomach, his fingertips caressing the skin beneath them as he explored further down. He came to a stop when he felt the heat radiating from between her legs, his nerves finally getting the best of him.

What if he did this wrong? What if he hurt her? Would she laugh at him and leave? Would she tell everyone how horrible he was in bed?

Rhea felt him doubt himself; she could feel it in his kisses. She reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling it lower to where he had intended to explore only moments ago. Jon pulled his lips away from her and stared intently into her eyes as he extended a finger to feel her.

He felt how slick she was, how wet he had made her. Her back arched again, her eyes shutting tightly as a moan bubbled in her throat. He stroked her gently, edging slowly beyond the folds of her lips as he pushed a finger into her. She let out a gasp, her head falling back as she tightened around him.

Jon bit his lip, the warmth coming from her and the moisture almost too much for him to handle. It was only his finger that he had thrust deep inside of her and he already felt as though he was about to explode.

Jon picked up the pace with his finger, thrusting inside of her, withdrawing and entering her again. She squirmed under him as he continued to watch her, loving the noises she was making. His thumb reached out and found her clit, rubbing circles around it while he continued to pound into her with his finger.

"Oh Gods. Jon." She groaned, her fingertips digging dangerously into his skin.

Jon leaned his face down, his lips almost pressing against her ear as he whispered to her. "I want you so bad, Rhea." He told her, his eyes shut tight.

Her hands wrapped around the base of his neck, her fingers losing themselves in his hair. "Then have me, Jon Snow."

Hesitantly, Jon withdrew his hand from her and used it to wrap around his length. He coated himself with her juices, stroking himself as he glanced down between them. She was breathing heavy as she watched him through heavy eyes, her hands resting on his strong shoulders as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

Jon leaned his hips down, the tip of his head finding her anxious lips. He ran himself along them a few times, his body shaking as he coated himself in her wetness. His arm was threatening to give out beside her head as he slid himself into her.

She tensed underneath him as he slowly, agonizingly, pushed himself in her, careful not to harm the only girl he'd ever loved. He nearly collapsed on top of her when he felt her tighten around him, the warmth and moisture almost too much for him to take.

He paused when he found himself buried inside of her. His breath was ragged as he tried to steady himself. She had just given him her innocence, something she would never be able to give his brother, no matter how much she may want to in the future. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't make sure she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"Are you okay?" Jon whispered to her, burying his face in her shoulder.

He felt her nod against him and only then did he start thrusting in and out of her.

Rhea's mouth fell open as her body adjusted to the size of him. She had worried about this moment all her life. She was always terrified that her father would marry her to someone she didn't care for, to someone who would rip her maidenhead from her without a second thought. She never would have guessed that the Gods would have blessed her with the perfect person and the perfect moment.

When he began moving against her, she felt as though her body was about to crumble into a million pieces. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, silently begging him to continue.

He went slowly at first, wanting her to get used to the feeling of him deep inside of her. But after a few minutes, Jon couldn't keep a slow and steady pace. He began thrusting into her, harder and faster than before. She moaned against his ear, her fingers clutching onto the curls of his hair as she let him take her. He could take her as hard as he wanted to right now and she wouldn't make a single objection.

He groaned against her skin, his hips pounding against hers as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He kept whispering her name, his hand now holding onto her hair tightly. He could feel her tightening even more around him and he knew that she was close.

She shuddered underneath him as her orgasm ripped through her. She had never felt such a thing before. It was so powerful that she couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy, not caring if anyone heard her screams. She tightened around him with strength he didn't know she possessed. He continued to thrust into her, riding out her orgasm for as long as he could.

When she had finally come down from her high, he felt her throbbing painfully around him. It was only a few more moments before he could not hold out any longer. The throbbing and aching around him was too much for even the strongest man in the world to take.

With one final thrust into her, ploughing as deep into her as she would take him, Jon felt himself explode. His body froze as he filled her with his seed, the warmth of it coating Rhea deep inside.

Jon panted for air, his face still buried against her neck as she stroked his hair gently, caressing it with each touch. He pulled away to gaze into her eyes, kissing her one more time. No moment would ever be as perfect as this one was. And Jon would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

He watched her dress, sadness filling his heart when he realized this would be the last time he would ever lay his eyes upon her. He gazed at her from his bed in silence, trying to fight against the tears that burned at his eyes. He wouldn't cry in front of her, that would just make it all the more harder. No, he would wait until she left, until he was in the darkness of his room alone before he allowed any tears to fall.

When she was dressed, she combed her fingers through her hair and turned to him. He got to his feet, still naked and not giving it a second thought. She had already seen every part of him, there was no point in being shy now.

"Be careful out there, Jon." She whispered, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek gently. She saw the moisture in his eyes but didn't say a word. She knew exactly how he felt, how he was fighting against the tears, because she was doing the same.

"I will."

"You'll come back and visit me, right?" He nodded sadly. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Rhea stood on her toes and gave Jon one last kiss. He kept his arms peeled to his side as he kissed her back. He knew that if he held her he would never let her go. She finally pulled away and smiled at him for the last time.

Jon watched helplessly as she left his room, closing the door almost silently behind her, leaving him with nothing but his tears and the darkness that had consumed him.

He left for the Wall early the next morning. He said goodbye to his siblings and said goodbye to Robb last. He wanted to tell Robb to take care of Rhea, but he knew he didn't have to. He knew that his brother would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Rhea hadn't seen him off. She was nowhere to be seen. It would have been too hard for both of them to put themselves through that again.

She had said farewell to him last night in the most perfect way. There was no need for any more tears and heartache. He had the rest of his life for that.

It was a short while later that Jon had received a message from Winterfell. Rhea and Robb had been married. It was only a short time later that he had received another message baring news that Robb's child was growing in Rhea's belly.

Jon held the letter in his gloved hand, the cold, brisk air of surrounding the Wall consuming him as he stared off with empty eyes into the wilderness.

He had never known how much she had cried that night when she returned to her bedroom. He didn't know how much it broke her heart to promise herself to his brother when all she wanted was him. He never knew that the baby growing inside of her was Jon's and was the perfect gift he could have ever left behind.


End file.
